


Among the Trees

by Margot_Lescargot



Series: Burdens of Responsibility [7]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: (outdoor blowjob post-mortem), Fluff, M/M, very brief postscript to previous story in series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margot_Lescargot/pseuds/Margot_Lescargot
Summary: A brief addendum to the previous work in the series, still in Kew Gardens.
Relationships: Thomas Nightingale/Alexander Seawoll
Series: Burdens of Responsibility [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Among the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the summary, this follows directly (or close enough) to the get-together/Kew Gardens fic which is as the previous work in this series, and won't really make any sense without having read that one first.  
> It was prompted by the fact that Seawoll says in the main fic that he has plans for later that evening and the question being asked whether he would have cancelled those plans or not.
> 
> Warnings for hand-kissing and niceness.

Thomas leaned back against the tree trunk again, smiling, as Alex refastened his trousers with hands that shook only slightly.

His breathing still hitching a little, he turned to Thomas and kissed him, slowly and deeply, hands at his waist. When they broke apart, some moments later, he leaned back against the tree himself and took a couple of regulating breaths before grinning over at Thomas, who was looking supremely pleased with himself. 

‘Well. There’s a first time for everything, I suppose, and that’s certainly never happened before.’

‘What? _Never_?’

‘Well, not in a public place, no!' he said in mock-outrage. 'Thomas, I’ve been a copper since I was twenty. So I’ve made it a general rule – unlike you, it seems –' he continued, raising a humorous eyebrow ‘not to risk outraging public decency in contravention of the Criminal Law Act 1977. Oddly enough.’

The sun was brushing the horizon and the evening air was finally starting to cool. Alex pushed himself upright and off the trunk. He held out a hand to Thomas.

‘Come on, trouble. It’ll be getting dark soon. Time we were making tracks.’

Thomas took his hand and they began strolling back along the path the way they had come, through the last slanting rays of the sun and the growing dusk.

‘Oh that’s right,’ said Thomas. ‘You did say, you have plans this evening.’

‘Well I did,’ admitted Alex, ‘But on reflection - and given recent events - I think there’s probably other plans I’d rather make now.’ He turned to Thomas and smiled, who returned it with one of his own. ‘And,’ he added, ‘it wasn’t anything that can’t be easily put off, I was only meeting James O’Connor – you know him – for a pint. He won’t mind rescheduling.’ Alex lifted the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it. ‘So, _we_ could do something instead. If that’s alright by you?’

Thomas smiled at him again. ‘That’s absolutely alright by me,’ he said and leaned over to kiss him without breaking stride.

‘Good,’ said Alex, and they continued walking, hand in hand, towards the exit.


End file.
